


Hogwarts After School Specials: Bookworms and Petrification

by psychicwallofenergy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicwallofenergy/pseuds/psychicwallofenergy
Summary: A silent night, an empty common room, Hermione Granger, and a mysterious intruder.





	

“Petrificus Totalis!”

A voice echoed through the seemingly empty Gryffindor common room. Hermione Granger dropped the textbooks she’d been carrying as her limbs began to stiffen in place. A scream muffled in her own throat as paralysis took hold of her.

From behind her she hears the husky voice of an unknown man, as he steps out from the shadows.

“Well, well, well,” he said, vitriol dripping in each word. “What do we have here?”

Hermione’s eyes darted across the room in silenced panic. Against the room’s walls, she saw a flickering shadow cast from the fireplace, slowly growing larger. Footsteps against the hardwood floor confirmed her assailant’s predatory advance.

“A pretty little bookworm, up past curfew again?” She felt a warm hand press against her thigh and slowly slither up. He paced around to her front, dragging his hands all the way up her skirt, just below where her legs meet. 

“You really should be more careful,” he whispers as he parted her hair, exposing the soft skin right above her collar. He begins work, kissing deeply into her neck as she stood helpless.

All the while Hermione could feel something building inside her. Her voice was fighting against shut lips and it was just about ready to win. In a moment of weakness, she loses control and gives in.

“… Ron?” Hermione interrupts, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Just a quick note: it’s ‘Totalus’ not ‘Totalis’.”

…

“For fuck’s sake, Hermione.”

Magical roleplay might have sounded good on paper, but it’s quickly become clear that they still need to set a few ground rules.


End file.
